poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Vor
Vor is an evil witch and one of the villains in Sofia the First. Background At some point, Vor became imprisoned inside a locket, becoming its spirit host. She knows where to find the Wicked Nine, nine magical objects that belong to history's most devious villains. Because these objects will unleash unspeakable when brought together, the Protectors locked Vor inside the safe in the Terrible Tower in their castle of the Mystic Isle. They sealed her in with a Crystal lock made by the Crystalmasters on the Isle of Crystals. Personality Vor is basically described as conniving, vain, crafty and completely evil with absolutely no redeeming qualities. She is very sly and manipulative as she played Prisma like a fiddle when using her to find the Wicked 9 to release her from her locket. Once she is freed from the locket, she drops her calm facade and reveals her nature as a twistedly evil and psychopathic tyrant who will not hesitate to hurt or even kill those who get in her way--including children and even other innocents who've done nothing to her. Vor is also extremely sadistic as she states that she wants for Sofia to suffer in the worst way possible by taking everything she owns and loves. Yet, despite Vor's success in conquering Enchancia and the EverRealm, she can never seem to be satisfied with her tyrannical conquests as she reveals that she has future plans to extend her reign even further. All in all, Vor's overconfidence and pure dark heart is what ultimately does her in (both figuratively and literally). Appearance Vor's spirit form has an resemblance to the spirit of the Evil Queen's magic mirror. In her corporeal form, she appears to be a combination of the Evil Queen and Maleficent. Trivia *She is voiced by Paty Lombard. *She will face Ryan and his friends in Ryan and Crash meets Sofia the First: Forever Royal. *She will face Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Sofia the First: Forever Royal. *She will face Tino, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Thomas the Tank Engine, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Sofia the First: Forever Royal. *She is the girlfriend of Vixyner. *She is friends/rivals with Queen Ryanara. Gallery File:Vor.png Category:Disney Villains Category:Sorceresses Category:Females Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Witches Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Decepticons Category:VILLAINS Category:Evil Creator Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Riders Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Disney Villainesses Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Mal's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:The Numberblocks' Adventure villains Category:Jay Jay's Adventure villains Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains